1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic sock system and method and more particularly pertains to increasing the effectiveness of foot medications, creams, lotions and ointments in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of therapeutic systems and methods of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, therapeutic systems and methods of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of covering feet through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Publication Number 2004/0078871 issued Apr. 29, 2004 to Entwistle et al. relating to a Foot and Leg Warmer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,883 issued Dec. 23, 2003 to Sloan relating to an Oversock. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,619 issued Nov. 4, 1997 to Tumas relating to a Latex Stocking Bandage.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a therapeutic system and method that allows for increasing the effectiveness of foot medications, creams, lotions and ointments in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner.
In this respect, the therapeutic sock system and method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the effectiveness of foot medications, creams, lotions and ointments in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved therapeutic sock system and method which can be used for increasing the effectiveness of foot medications, creams, lotions and ointments in a safe, efficient and cost effective manner. In this regard, the present invention, including the primary embodiment and the alternate embodiments of the invention, substantially fulfills this need.